Accidents Happen
by Cookiesareyum
Summary: Naruto and Hinata's finally gotten some chemistry going on as they rarely ever talk to each other at all but what happens when Hinata injures herself, and is somehow neglected by Naruto afterwards? Her appearance has been changed since protecting Naruto from a jutsu and resulted in a burn mark on her face and shorter hair. Is all to love just appearances after all?


**Note: The setting is in around the same time Period that the Naruto Movie: The last was set in. This is a one-shot, but if I see that people are actually reading it, then I'll continue maybe XD Based off a dream I had X3**

Chapter One:

Naruto P.o.v

I sighed and sprawled myself onto my messy bed, filled with trash, ramen cups, chopsticks and a sink filled with unwashed dishes everywhere. It was the blazing afternoon, and everyone had plans except for me. Kakashi-sensei being Hokage kinda sucks too… I can't even invite him out for ramen and make him pay for it as I always do anymore, since he's always busy. I had a few days off to rest from the injuries from that final battle I had with Sasuke but man… I rolled to one side of the bed and stared at the o9ther end of the room. It's so boring…

I got up suddenly and changed into my casual ninja clothes to head off, not that I had any plans to go anywhere, but outside is at least better then lying in bed all day. As soon as I opened the door to head out, I heard a small whimper.

"K-Kyaa…!"

I blinked in confusion as I widened the door open.

'Sakura-chan…?' I thought in my head.

No. My face turned glum. That voice was way too feminine to be her… (In narutos head: *Image of angry Sakura* SHANAROOO)

I looked to the side and flinched slightly, gently letting the door close behind me as I jumped back at the unexpected visit. She wouldn't look at me and kept her eyes to the ground, avoiding eye contact from me. Is she here to visit me? Or did she have a relative who lived here as well? Wait that can't be right… Since all of her family lives in the same household… Well, Regardless of her reason, I decided to greet her.

"Oh, Hey Hinata!" I said, my hand in a slightly waving motion and grinning to loosen up the mood.

She looked up slowly. "Na-Naruto-kun…" She said quietly while looking away with a red face.

Why is her face so red? Could it be a heatstroke?

"Why are you here? Meeting someone?" I asked her with a confused look across my face.

"U-Ummm…!" She said with enthusiasm as she turns to me, but then looks away as soon as she catches a glimpse of my face. "I…came to… Visit you…"

Astonished as I've always felt touched whenever anyone visited me since I was always alone, I gave off a gentle smile. Although that was a little unexpected, since even though Hinata doesn't seem to have that much of a connection to me compared to the others and yet she still came all this way to see me. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up directly at me.

"Thank-you Hinata. I really appreciate it!" I said as I continued to grin at her, showing my genuine happiness. I scratched my cheek and looked away to hide my embarrassment. "Although I can't let you inside though… Since it's a little messy in there…" And nothing compared to your Clan's household on top of that…

She paused for a second, but then I heard her inhale loudly, as if preparing herself to say something to me. Am I really that hard of a person to talk to? I mean… Sakura-chan and other girls don't seem to have that much of an issue just openly telling me what they want, but Hinata always looks like she's struggling. I don't get it at all.

"I-If you're free today..! Th-Then…Then… Would you like to go eat Ramen with me?" She finally found the courage to call out.

What's with it today? I thought that it was going to be another boring day, like any other day I had but… For some reason I'm really happy. A bright smile stretched across my face although I tried to hold back a little, so I probably had this weird grin on my face right now.

"Of course! And although _you_ were the one who asked me first, I'll treat you!"

This is great! It's so rare that I get to hang out with a friend, I'm completely pumped.

Hinata waved her hands in front of me frantically. "I-It's okay! I can pay for myself and for you too, you d-d-don't have to d-d-do that N-Naruto-kun!"

I threw my arm over her shoulder and dragged her along in the direction of the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"It's alright! After all, isn't the guy meant to pay for the girl?"

I twitched slightly. My mother in the afterlife would never forgive me if I forced a girl to pay for me after all.

"B-B-But…" Her face was completely red now. A fever maybe? But the side of my hand is touching her face slightly and I don't feel any abnormal heat, so why?

"It's alright! What are you hesitating for anyway? Aren't friends meant to help each other out?"

Suddenly she went quiet and I could directly feel her mood drop down. Eh? Did I say something bad? She lipped something so quiet that I strained my ears to hear it. _'Friends…'_ Was what she said. What did she mean by that? I don't get it at all… Friends. Comrades. Isn't that what we are?

Finally we arrived at Ichiraku Ramen. We were the only ones here today since people usually wouldn't eat Ramen in this hot heat. I took a glance at the menu since I thought I might want to try a different type of ramen today and glance up from it.

"Hey Hinata what do you wa-" I glanced over to see a huge distance between us. About the most amount of seats that could possibly distance us. I looked at her at the oother end of the shop, dumfounded.

Eh… She _did _ask to eat with me…Right? So why is she so far away…?

I neatly place the menu back knowing what I wanted and waved my hand in her direction, almost the same way people would do to call back their dog.

"Oi, Hinata!" I whispered in her direction. "Come here!" I sat, gesturing to the seat next to me.

She fidgeted and moved one seat closer with hesitance.

I started sweating nervously. "H-Hinata…That's still a little far away…"

Once again, she moved another seat closer.

I was thinking that my level of encouragement wasn't good enough, so I wanted to ask her to sit next to me in a different way.

"COME ON HINATTTAAAA! COME OVER HERE!" I cheered with both hands over my mouth to emphasise my voice.

I thought it'd work.

But it didn't.

She started shaking in fear and pressure and I could see her hand reaching for the seat next to her to go back a seat.

I reached my hand out in panic. "W-Wait! Don't go back!" I gulped. "I… I just wanted you to sit a little closer to me…"

She looked at me, surprised, but then started to move slowly until she was in the middle of the shop, halfway to where I was compared to where she was sitting before.

Frustrated at how much longer this could take, I got up from my seat and sat right next to her. I glared at her slightly, it wasn't that I was angry or anything, but her being so distanced from me…kind of infuriates me.

"Don't you dare move anywhere away from me, got that?!" I announced at her, pointing my thumb at my chest.

She looked scared and nodded. "Hai… S-Sorry…"

Sorry? For what? Wasn't_ I_ the one who forced her to sit next to me?

I looked away, feeling guilty. "You don't have to say sorry for something like that. If you don't want to sit next to me, then just say so." Suddenly a dark mood rushes over me, I not even sure what came to me thinking this way, but before I knew it, words were coming out of my mouth without thinking. "It's not like I'm not used to it already anyway."

"T-That's not it!" She responded almost immediately. "O-Of c-course I want to sit next to you N-Naruto-kun… But…" She quietens down a little bit. "I'm j-just too shy to say or do anything…"

Shy? Is that it? The reason why she's so quiet around me? But I see her talking to Shino and Kiba just fine, and that guy's three times louder than I am… But then again they're her team mates so I guess that's normal… I kinda envy them though, they know what she's thinking about, what she likes and what she's really like. For me, I have no clue.

Feeling relieved after she said that, I grinned. "That's a relief; I always thought that you were scared of me or something!"

She gasped slightly and opened her mouth to respond. "N-No That's not-"

"Oi you two. When are you going to order?" A deep voice cut her off, followed by a familiar face crouching over the counter, staring directly at us.

Not sure how to respond to that, we both stayed quiet. Talk about bad timing…Old man. I decided that to make the atmosphere more comfortable for Hinata, I had to say something. If I wasn't going to do it, then no one would.

"T-Two bowls of Ramen! Please!" I said out of impulse to Teuchi.

"Two bowls? Coming right up." He said as he turned around to make out order.

Realising something, I turn to Hinata right away. "Ah- Sorry! I ordered without thinking what you wanted so you can change it if you want…" What am I even saying?! All you can eat here is RAMEN. On top of that why am I even so freaked out for?! I mean I've talked to girls before like Sakura-chan but it feels difficult to say something right now.

"I-It's okay… I was going to order that anyway…" she replied back quietly.

We stayed absolutely silent for a few minutes as the sound of the crowd grew louder from the outside. What should I say to her? I don't want to make her nervous, but I don't want to sit like this for the next few minutes either.

The sound of two heavy bowls of ramen being placed on the table broke the silence.

"Order up." Teuchi said before leaving us alone.

'I have to say something…' I thought as I snapped my chopsticks apart and watched Hinata do the same. A conversation starter… COME ON THINK OF SOMETHING.

"E-Eto Hinata?" I called out to her.

"H-Hai?" She turned to me.

"H-H-How's Neji?!" I blurted out.

…

I'm… AN IDIOT. That was the worst possible topic to come up with! Now the moods going to be all depressing and silent and it's going to be my fault if she goes home crying!

I was about to say something that would stop her from actually thinking about the topic but she said something before I could.

"The Hyuga Clan built a grave for Neji Nii-san the day after the war ended… Every once in a while, everyone goes there to pay their respects."

"I-I see." Crap. I hope I didn't bring up anything that would have made her depressed…

Making sure that I don't say anything I'll regret later, I shove as much ramen in my mouth as possible to avoid talking too much.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata called for me.

"Mhmmhn?" I could only say since there was a load of Ramen in my mouth before I swallowed it all.

"You… D-Don't talk much around me…" She says quietly.

"Ah well… I could say the same to you." I replied.

She looks away quietly. "I-I guess you're right…"

I let out a chuckle and start laughing for no reason. She looks at me, confused, and I wipe a tear out of my eye.

"Ahahahaha… It's just that was such an ironic thing for you to ask…" Calming down, I leaned on the table and start directly at her face, giving her a gentle smile. "I'll talk to you as long as you talk to me you know. No need to hold back just because you're shy or something."

She didn't say anything back.

But the smile that was across her lips as she stared at me, couldn't possibly tell me more than enough that she was happy, and that I meant those words.

I didn't think that the time I spent with Hinata could be over so quickly, and I was already walking her home late at night. I sighed. I regret not being able to talk to her earlier, I actually found out more about her today then I did any other day and now I'm curious. Well, I had fun today. She steps towards the gate, opening it but before she walks in, she bows at me.

"Thank-you for today…Naruto-kun."

"Ah- I should be the one saying that…" Flustered, I looked away. I knew what I had to say but how should I say it… I was a little embarrassed for some reason. But no one else was around so… "And if you want… We can do that again some other day."

Even under the night sky I could see her red face as she hurried inside. Eh? Was I rejected? That was what I thought until I saw the door open by a small creak and the words "Hai…" whispered out before it closed again.

**The Next Day:**

Today I wanted to be the one standing by her door. Her unexpected visit overjoyed me, and I wanted to return that favour to her in some way. Rushing to the Hyuga household, I accidently ran into someone and got up right away.

"Sorry!" I said as I turned away, about to dash off.

"Wait a minute Naruto!" A familiar voice called out and I looked down.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?!" I gasped, seeing her fallen to the ground because of me. I reached my hand out. "Are you Okay?!"

She flinched at my sudden gestured but didn't accept the offer. "It's Okay, I can get up myself. What's with you today Naruto? You're so polite it gives me the creeps."

"Eh? Really?"

"Where are you even going?" She questioned me.

"Eto…Erm…" I muttered nervously. "Just somewhere!" I shouted before I dashed off into the distance so that she couldn't catch up to me. I shouldn't make Sakura-chan angry today unless I want to look beaten up when I get there…

Reaching Hinata's house, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I frantically started sweating cold sweat as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I'm starting to get nervous. The gates to the household opened, but although I was expecting Hinata to come out, I was instead greeted by her father, Hisashi with a frown on his face.

"What do you want here?" He asked me, although it sound more like he was scolding me and I flinched.

"Erm…Well… I'm here to see Hinata…" I managed to say nervously.

His eyebrows furrowed, but he looked back towards the household.

"HINATA! Someone's here to see you!" He called out loudly, which was soon followed by the sound of quickened footsteps coming from different directions.

He then turned back to me, and gave me an intense glare, which caused me to sweat nervously.

"Wha-What is it?" I asked him in a raspy voice.

"I'm only saying this because Neji died for someone like you but…"

I tilted my head to the side. "But…?"

"If our clan were to need a new head, would you be willing to help us in succeeding that?"

I gave him a thumbs up and grin. "Of course! I'll search far and wide to find the perfect head if you ever need one! For Neji's sake too!"

He sighed out loud. "You really don't get it do you."

Before I could ask him what he meant by that, Hinata ran out towards her father and bowed down.

"Who's the visitor, Father?"

I peeped through the door. "Yo. Hinata."

Her face flushed red and she turned away. A sweat drop appeared on my head. She's doing that again…

Hisashi coughed and pushed her outside towards me. "Don't come back late, Hinata." He advised before closing the gate doors shut.

We stood outside by ourselves and I didn't know what to say, since I actually had no plans for today, since I wanted to let her decide. That was probably a bad idea since I know that she's too shy to even answer. I started sweating nervously. Damn it…What NOW?!

"Wh-Why are you here…Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me, her face still red.

Don't tell me, she has a fever? I pulled her fringe away from her forehead and bumped mine into her.

"Do you have a fever Hinata? Your face is really red…"

She immediately waved her hands in a 'No' motion and started backing off right away.

"N-N-N-No… I-I-I don't h-have a fever o-or anything…"

Well I didn't feel anything abnormal from the few seconds I got from touching her face, so I guess she's telling the truth but…Why is her face always red all the time then? A rare sickness? But she looks healthy to me…

"Well anyway, today I just wanted to hang out with you as a repayment for yesterday. Is there anywhere you want to go?" I asked her to get to the point.

What am I even saying… That sounds like I'm just going to drag her out somewhere. I don't even know if she's even busy or even _wants_ to be with me.

She looked away quietly and mumbles something under her breath. "An-Anywhere with you is fine…N-Naruto-kun…"

I think I blushed slightly, since no one's ever told me that sort of thing before… And it doesn't feel bad I guess but I can't help but notice that something wrong with me today. Expired Ramen? Was I sick? I really don't know… But…I turn to face Hinata. I have to at least be able to repay her for yesterday.

"Hey Hinata, let's go to the park today!" It was a refreshing place to go to, plus at least no one will sort of get in our way there so it shouldn't be bad…right?

She nods and I reach for her hand to pull her in the direction of the park. We're getting nowhere if I just let her walk behind me all the time, she's gotta follow my lead some time. Wait… 'We're getting nowhere?' Why did I say that? I mean it's not like we're in a hurry so why do I feel so…impatient about something?

This can only mean one thing.

…

I have secret desires to going to the park that _badly_?

I had no idea. I mean I haven't been to the park in a while but I never thought that I secretly always wanted to go there. I looked back at Hinata to make sure that she was catching up and watched her look away with her face redder than ever. Maybe…Just Maybe… But is that really the reason?

I looked around and there were barely any kids around here. I sighed. Geez…. Kids should go to the park more often nowadays. I looked over and noticed a swing set, which I thought would sorta suit Hinata is she rode it for some reason.

"Wanna try it, Hinata?" I asked her as I pointed in the direction of the swing set.

"E-Eh?!" She said, embarrassed. "B-But…I might break it…"

I grinned at her. "That's okay, causse if you do… I'll break the other one so we can be embarrassed together."

"B-But…"

"Stop Hesitating!" I instinctively picked her up from her waist and threw her onto one of the swing sets, her face becoming red non- stop. I looked at my hand for a second and blanked out. Wait… I did that on impulse but normally wouldn't that be sexual harassment? If I did that to Sakura…No, I don't even want to think about what would happen if I did.

Shaking the feeling off, I go behind Hinata and start swinging the chains of the swing to get her moving. Her body was stiff, she wasn't riding the swing at all, could she be scared? I looked down at her over front the swing set.

"Hey Hinata~" I said in an attempt to surprise her.

Her eyes widen and she screams, pushing my face away. "KYAAAA!"

"Ita!" I winced, covering my face. She didn't say anything a few minutes after that…She must be angry… "Sorry. I won't do that again." I apologised to her. I havta remember that I can't treat Hinata like Sakura-chan or any other girl; she's a little too…delicate. But it's not like I don't like her that way or anything. I just don't know how to respond.

"Sorry Naruto-kun…" Hinata said quietly as she started to swing her legs, although she might've just done that to distract herself. "I… I really can't look at you straight in the face."

"Eh? Why?"

"I-I d-don't know…"

I gripped onto the swing set to stop the motion and crouch in front of her. I take her hands and slap them onto my face.

She flinches and pulls her hands back. "W-W-What a-are you-"

"There's nothing special about my face. You've slapped my face and held hands with me before during the war right? Just act like you did then. It's not like I want you to keep looking away when I talk to you."

Hinata stays quiet for a while but then nods diligently. "Hai. I will try…"

We both stare at each other for a while but then smile.

Little by little… I think Hinata's starting to become more open with me. One day…I know that one day… I'll definitely be able to know more about her than anyone else.

**A few Days Later:**

Hinata P.o.v

It was sudden, but the day or so after Naruto-kun went to the park with me, they called him to go on a mission. I became more anxious than usual, and kept wondering to myself if he'd ever return even though I knew myself that there's no way Naruto-kun would lose. He's strong. Stronger than anyone else I've ever known, and he'll definitely return for sure.

But…

Today a ninja came to the Hyuga household and requested some sensory ninja to go search for Naruto-kun since he was probably having some trouble if he wasn't returning by now. Right Now, I'm search for him using my Byakyugan along with Kiba and Shino to find him no matter what. According to Kakashi-sensei, his mission was to search for a ground of rogue ninja who have stolen weapons from across the country and have used them to rob villagers and kill innocent bystanders who have done nothing wrong. Normally, a few rogue ninjas can be easily handled and take only a day or so, but Naruto-kun hasn't returned within about a week…

I frantically look around in multiple directions to find him. Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun...! I can't stop calling his name. I have to find him. I need to find him. But what happens if I don't? What will I do then?

"Hinata! You're freakin' out too much! Calm down we'll find Naruto and knowing that stubborn guy, he ain't dying that easily!" Kiba yelled at me.

"Kiba's right, Hinata. Letting out emotions get ahead of us is only going to cause unnecessary trouble."

"…Hai." I said looking down but continued searching for Naruto-kun.

I flinched as I could faintly feel his chakra in the direction to the right of us and I glanced over to see that Shino and Kiba noticed as well. They nod to me and we all head in that direction cautiously, making sure to not get caught. I crouch behind one of the bushes and see Naruto locked up in a cage, his hands bonded by something… Handcuffs? No. They look more sturdy then ordinary handcuffs and they're emitting chakra… Could they be restraining him from using any Jutsus?

"Man. Those Handcuffs must really be something if they're holding Naruto back…" Kiba commented.

"They never gave us details on what kind of weapons they stole, so don't underestimate them Kiba." Shino lectured him.

"I got it already! And I wasn't even underestimating them!"

"I know. But you tend to do so Kiba."

"What was that?!"

I place my fingers on my lips in an 'Sssh' motion to indicate that someone was coming and they all quiet down. Heavy footsteps came onto the grass and we hid out presence, being cautious to not be caught.

Naruto-kun… I hope they don't do anything to him…

"The hero of Konoha eh? Look at him, without his hands in use, he's useless." A man wearing a lot of heavy dark clothing cloaked in spikes mocked Naruto-kun. His hair had a dim greenish colour, along with three claw marks on his left cheek.

"Don't rile him up Takishi." another person commented, he was shorter than the other man, but had a more aggressive look on his face. He was young, noticeably younger than us, and had vague purple hair tied in a ponytail and a fringe to one side of his face. "Hurry up and let's cut his arms off, that was we know that he is no threat to us."

I saw panic stretched across Naruto's face and knew that something was up about him that caused him to not being able to struggle or fight back.

"I got it. Be patient Rei." The tall man (Takishi) says, pulling out a sword as he stood on the left of Naruto-Kun, aiming for his arm. The short boy (Rei) makes a few hand sign motions and creates a blue flame in the palm of his hand, the colour itself is enough to say that it's a lot more dangerous than normal fire. Frantic that Naruto was about to get hurt, I jumped out of my hiding spot and ran towards him as the two men were about to cut off his arms. His eyes widen as he saw me and I saw him yell out my name, although I couldn't hear it no matter how loud he yelled, since my thoughts silenced my hearing.

Do you...Remember Naruto? I thought as I kept on running towards him. I did this to save you once before, when we were fighting Pain and I confessed to you at the time but... You really don't do you? But that's okay, because no matter how many times it'll be, I will protect you the same way every time.

I managed to get in front of Naruto-kun and spread my arms out to cover him more. Although my world was in complete silence right now, I can hear the slight sounds of thrashing metal behind me. Was Naruto-kun trying to break free? I could feel the touch of his hands on my ankle as they slowly slid down, almost in a pleading motion. I watched as fire and blades came to me from either side. What's going to happen to me? Am I going to lose my arms in Naruto-kuns place? I don't mind, but why is everything going so slow in my eyes? I closed my eyes and wait for it's to all pass by quickly, as a result, my other senses heightened, and I could hear again, breaking my inner thoughts.

"HINATA!" His loud yell was so coarse and powerful that it made my heart pound. What was he so worried for? Its fine for me to die like this of it's for the person I love.

The sound of a blade rattled through my hair and before I knew it, the left side of my face was burning. I placed my hand over it and for some reason my head felt lighter. I stared at the thick strands of hair scattered across the ground, I was lucky that instead of cutting my neck, it sliced through my hair roughly instead. I started breathing heavily as I covered my face, still aching. For now, I could tell that this was going to leave a mark on my skin, and I wondered how father would react to it. But above worrying over all of this... I wanted to see Naruto-Kun the most... I got up, my face in pain with slight tears dripping from that eye due to overheat and dragged myself with my other hand to find Naruto-kun.

Within my uninjured eye, I could just see him there, as Kiba and Shino ran to me, holding me back.

"Hinata are you okay?! Hinata!" Kiba called out to me.

"Naruto-kun... Is it okay for me to see him right now?" I asked him and Shino as I tried to get up.

"Don't push yourself, Hinata." Shino told me.

I managed to stand up from resisting the shock taken to my face and reached out for Naruto-kun. Why wasn't he facing me? I wanted to confirm that he couldn't hear me, or that he was just ignoring me, so I called out his name gently.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

He didn't respond.

I've come to notice that the handcuffs off his hands were gone, since when did he get out of them?

And within an instant, he disappeared from my sight without saying anything. He... Didn't say anything back... I could feel my line of sight getting lower and lower until all I saw were the close ups of blades of grass, and eventually, darkness.

**The day after that: **

I woke up in a hospital with bandages stretched all over the left side of my face. It still felt painful, but the pain was a lot more bearable compared to Naruto-kun ignoring me... Did I...Just get in his wag again? I looked my shoulder and my long bangs that used to sit there were gone, now I had the same hairstyle as I did in my genin days.

I glanced over and noticed that the jar next to me was filled with pretty flowers that I didn't notice until now. The sound of doors rattling open disrupted my thoughts and I look up to see Kiba, Shino and Kurunai-sensei all here. I smiled at them to show that I was fine.

"Hinata..." Kurunai-sensei muttered. "Are you okay?"

I knew by the sound of her voice that she heard what happened from Shino and Kiba so I just smiled and nodded.

"Hai. I'm okay." I told her. "Where did the two rogue ninja go?"

"They were…" Shino paused. "Never seen again."

I looked down. "I see…"

I pulled the blanket to the side and stepped out of bed.

"Hinata? Where are you going?" Kiba asked me.

I paused for a second. "Just somewhere for a while."

I walked outside and head for Naruto-kuns house; I just want to see him right now. I can't describe it exactly, and it sounds pathetic but... Knowing that he might not ever smile to me the same way again makes my heart ache. The pain in my chest doesn't even compared to what I feel on my face, because burns can always heal.

I reach his house and start panting. I haven't really been in shape that much since hospitalised, I must be tired. I reach to knock on his door, but then realise that the door was open. I gently push it aside and was about to peek inside, although I knew I shouldn't. He was at his desk, doing something.

"Na...Naruto-kun?" I called out.

"Don't come in!" He shouted and I flinched, stepping back. He walked towards the door and I saw his face, filled with bags under his eyes and an extremely tired expression. "Just go already!" He almost screamed at me and I turned around, doing as he says as he slammed the door shut.

I ended up going home and father already knew the story, so I just walked into my room without needing to explain. I can't figure out why Naruto-kun won't see me, but that doesn't stop my mind from coming up with conclusions.

Was I annoying him? Did I do something wrong at that time? But what hurt me the most was this thought: That I was Ugly. At that time, he probably saw my face and I had a really unappealing scar on it, along with some roughly cut hair that was uneven. I mean... It's not like I was beautiful before but... At least he could look at me then.

Mixed emotions confused me. I gradually started to peel the bandages off of my face and looked at the bright pink throbbing burn mark on the left side of my face, spreading across my jaw. The colour will probably fade overtime, and maybe even disappear with the right medical treatment, but right now, I can't get rid of it. I'm happy that I was able to save Naruto but... Water drips down into the sink that I was clasping my hand onto. What was this? Did I leave the tap on? I tightened the tap harder but the water won't stop...Because it wasn't coming from there. I know I'm selfish for feeling this way but remembering the time from when he looked at me when we on the swing set in the park makes me want him to see him to glance at me in that way again. But it won't ever happen again. Because...Because I ruined my face now...And he doesn't want to look at it anymore. It's putrid. I was a hideous creature to Naruto-kun right now, I couldn't stop thinking that.

I should have covered my face when that younger guy came towards me...

But I couldn't.

What if he attacked Naruto if I bend my arms now? Thinking that, I didn't even consider the idea.

I couldn't think of anything else at that time, I just wanted him to be safe, and I'd rather do that then shouldn't have and regrated it but… Being neglected by him, why does it feel so painful? More and More I feel this, and the more I'm going to start wishing that I never became this way. He can't look at me anymore. He can't talk to me anymore. I can't stop thinking that.

**Three Days Later:**

This continued on for days, Naruto hasn't spoken or looked at me ever since then. I've thought about suicide, but I knew that Neji-nii san would never forgive me if I ever resorted to something like that. But that's okay, because knowing how weak I was, I was sure to die on a mission sooner or later.

These past few days, I haven't went outside too much since I was embarrassed of having people stare at me all day so I mainly cooped up in my room all day. But that would lead to was the continuous cycle of fear and depression that circled my mind in negativity, so I needed some fresh air every once in a while.

I passed the medical corps and noticed Naruto-kun talking to Sakura, although I had no idea what he was saying to her, but it could be a confession for all I know. I saw him turn this way and I immediately ran for it as soon as he did as fast as I could. No… Don't look at me. Don't give me a glare that'll haunt me for the rest of my life. Don't do it…

**The day after that:**

I was so paranoid of seeing Naruto after that day that I locked myself in my room and hugged my pillow tight. I'd rather just surround myself in assumptions then face the pain of reality all by myself. I want to cry. But crying won't fix my face, or make me feel better anymore. I gently close my eyes and let my mind drift off.

_I wanted to sit next to him. But I was a little embarrassed to, so I sat a little far from him. __**"Hinata!" **__I heard my name. He was calling for me to come to him, but should I? What if he wasn't talking to me, what if he was talking to someone else? Hesitating, I moved a single seat closer to him but he didn't give up. He kept on edging me to come closer and closer until we were eventually next to each other. The nervousness stopped me from eating too much ramen, although it was a waste, so I tried to eat as much as I could._

_His face was right in front of mind. It was so close that I got embarrassed from looking at it for too long so I pushed him away. This sort of childish but cute side of him… I don't hate it but… I always can't express my emotions well enough for him to understand me. He probably thinks that I don't like him or something now… But then he was in front of me, and he placed my hands on his face and although it was for a brief moment, they touched his face. My heart wouldn't stop beating so fast… Right now. He's all that's on my mind._

I forced my eyes open and got up from bed almost immediately, breathing heavily at the sudden dreams about what happened a while ago. Although they were nice dreams, reality hitting me only dragged the short amount of happiness I had down.

I can't stay in this room forever. I need to get out for a bit, it's the only thing that can stop me from being too gloomy for now and get my mind off things. I took a step outside without the need to ask for father's permission and head down the streets. It wasn't long before I felt like I was being watched by people, so I tried to ignore them but their voices sounded louder than anything on my mind.

"Isn't that the new head of the Hyuga Clan?"

"What's with her face? What in the world happened to it?!"

"What a shame… She ruined her face."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HER!"

The last voice that I heard caught my attention and I lifted my head up. Was I imagining things? Was this all an illusion I created in my mind? I turned around to see him standing there as everyone shifted their sights onto him over me. He stomped forward in my direction. I turned away. No. He's not talking about me; I should go before he looks in my face in disgust. Because I'm not the same as I was before anymore…

A tight movement grasped onto my hand and pulled me behind him. This warmth… This feeling, it really is him. But… Where is he taking me? Somewhere where he won't have to look at me? I don't get it, why was he talking to me now? Pushing those questions aside, I was just glad that he was here, regardless of how much it hurts, I just needed his presence. It was more than enough to calm me.

Naruto-kun took me to a quiet hillside where nobody was around and didn't say a word after that. I wanted to talk to him but… I placed my hand on the burnt side of my face. I don't want him to look at me right now.

"Hinata!" He called for me. But I didn't want to look. What if I see his expression change because of me?

"Hai."

"Why aren't you turning this way?"

Ah… He noticed right away.

"B-Because I'm l-looking at the view, Naruto-kun."

"LIAR. YOU'RE NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO IT."

I gave him a nervous laugh and continued looking at the scene. It was pretty, I could see all of Konoha from here. It lets my mind go quiet for a while, so I like it here.

"You…" Naruto-kun started in a darker tone then before. "Don't let what those people affect you, okay?"

I stayed quiet for a while, but decided to answer him. "I-It's alright Na-Naruto-kun! I mean it's hard not to s-stare at a face like this right? So you don't have to force yourself to look at me."

"Force myself? Is that what you think I'm doing? What do you think that I've been doing up to now?"

I crouched down and cupped my face in my hands. "Avoiding me because I'm different now?"

He didn't say anything back, but a warm embraced heated my back up from behind me. His arms were around me and he gestured one of his hands on my chin.

"Look at me, Hinata." He commanded, more forceful than usual.

I shook my head away. "No…"

"Hinata…"

"I don't want you to look at me…" Not at this stained face. Because you won't see it the same way.

His arms wrapped around me more tightly, making my face burn up within seconds. I clasped onto one of his arms and attempt to push it away to break free but that wasn't possible for me since he was too strong. He turned my face around with two of his fingers and faced me directly, examining my face. I wasn't sure whether to feel shy or petrified right now, since I was starting to feel more self-conscious about it the more he looked. He just kept staring at it until he brushed my scar gently with his thumb, it tickled, or rather it felt soothing to my cheek as I watch him start to frown as he kept a smile on his face.

"It really did leave a scar…" He mumbled to himself before clicking his tongue. "Tch. If only I was more careful then you wouldn't have to face all of this…"

"It's… It's not your fault Naruto-kun…" I said quietly. "B-But, why wouldn't you let me in your room at that time?" I knew that I probably shouldn't be asking this, and that it was none of my business, but I wanted to know.

"Eh? You came?" He gave me a questioned look. "I was half asleep most of the time after you were hospitalised and thought that only delivery men came to my house. I can't get a little frustrated from being too tired so sorry if I yelled at you."

I smiled gently.

"I see…" So he wasn't ignoring me… I could feel something filling up in my heart; I'm not sure how to describe it, but its warmth, and filling.

"And what I was working on at the time… I was trying to make a mask for you."

"E-Eh? A M-Mask?" I stuttered.

"Yeah well… I was thinking that it would be hard for you to be stared at wherever you went because of that scar and haircut, so I was thinking that you needed something to help you deal with it; in the end I ended up not being able to make a proper one though." He rustled around in one of his pockets to search for something and pulled out a small bottle, placing it on my lap neatly. "Although I think that you're fine just the way you are, I got some healing medicine from Sakura-chan for you."

So that's what he was doing when he was with Sakura…I held the bottle close to my chest.

"A-Ariyotu…Na-Naruto-kun."

He grinned. "No problem!"

A breeze blew by us, swifting the last few long strands of hair I had in the wind to the side as we watched the quiet scene together. All of a sudden, I felt some movement around my waist, and Naruto-kun locked his arms around my body, leaning his head into my neck. I blushed red.

"Na-Naruto-kun?!"

He gently stroked his fingers on the left of my face, dragging them down softly to feel the texture of my scar.

"You know Hinata… What happens to your body doesn't make you any different…" He whispered in a raspy voice.

I hesitated to give a proper answer, but decided to say whatever came up onto my mind. "I-Is that so… B-But I guess that's because we're friends right?"

He chuckled and leaned his head closer onto my neck as he arms stayed wrapped around me.

_"__Friends… Eh?"_


End file.
